In a semiconductor device, an oxide semiconductor including a multi-element compound is sometimes used. For example, as an oxide semiconductor having a high carrier conductivity, InGaZnO has been known and applied to a channel layer of a thin film transistor (TFT). The oxide semiconductor has been required to improve, for example, its heat resistance.